How To Make A Love Song
by ErgJelo
Summary: "Though I tried my best to make it beautiful and true, I could never make a song as beautiful as you". In which Austin tries to write a love song for Ally, but still debating if he should sing it to her or not. Either way, it's still a love song, and he still sings it for her. One-shot. Song-fic.


**A/N: Welp… This is my first fanfic so don't say I didn't warn you if it's not good. It's inspired by "How To Make A Love Song" by Parokya Ni Edgar. It's a Filipino band. They're really good and one of my favourites. This is inspired by them. I just thought it would be cute if Austin tries to make a love song for Ally. And he may or may not fail.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or How to** **Make A Love Song by Parokya Ni Edgar**

_The first part of this song, I guess, should start with something sweet. Cause love songs often do, And you know me, I'm such a geek._

Why would he even write that? "I'm such a geek"? According to everybody, _Ally _is the geeky one here. A really lovable, not to mention adorable, geek. Did he say lovable yet? That's probably why he's _attempting_ to write a song for her. Oh yeah, and also the fact that she's beautiful.

He still remembers the time when she was in the practice room, holding a flower that he couldn't identify. She was plucking the petals, one by one, muttering to herself "He loves me, he loves me not"**(1.)**. She didn't know he was there, so he just quietly watched her as his curiosity grew. Who was the guy she was talking about who "loves her, loves her not"?

She couldn't have been talking about him. It's not possible. Well it could be possible since nothing is impossible. Even the word impossible say "IM POSSIBLE" **(2.)**. But his chances are tiny. Still, he's going to write her a song. Maybe even a love song if he's not planning on showing it to her. Especially since he can't write a decent dong to save his life!

Austin stood there watching. Even though he found what Ally was doing weird, he thought it would be pretty sweet if he just run off to the flower shop right now and get her some more flowers to tear apart. That is pretty sweet, right?

…

_For songs that I could sing to you. And I'm hoping this could be the one. And I hope that you would like me. _Este_… like it when I'm done._

Okay so he's making progress on the song…. Not. He really wants this to be perfect. He doesn't even know why. Was he even planning on singing it to her? Well he has lots of time to think about it. Love worries later, song comes first. He has been working hard on it after all.

As he tries to think for more lyrics, his eyes land on her picture in his room. He just doesn't get it. How is she that beautiful? Professional songwriter or not, he knows the song will never be as beautiful as her.

…

_The second part is easy, to mess up with something cheesy. So I better choose my words, cause I don't want it to be mushy. And that is the tricky part. It's hard not to sound corny, when you're singing from the heart._

It's true that he works hard with the song, but he couldn't ignore Ally. She was really busy with school and other things that she hadn't noticed Austin for the past week. They were at Sonic Boom today, laughing at things. Because that's what best friends do. Laugh at random stuff that don't make sense **(3.)**. Right now they were laughing at how guys like to use those cheesy pick up lines. Sometimes it's _ugh_-cheesy. Sometimes it's cute-cheesy. Sometimes it's just really good… to make fun of.

To make things funnier, he wasn't just telling her these really mushy pick up lines. He was _singing _them to her. She took it as a joke, but he was singing from inside his heart. He didn't really mind that she was laughing at how corny they are, they were pretty cheesy. But, you know, she looks really beautiful when she's happy, and smiling, and laughing.

…

_And when the chorus comes, I must come up with something clever. For you it's just a love song, but for me it's now or never._

He has no idea how this is happening. They were just talking about the weather and next thing you know, they somehow got in the topic where he told her about him writing a song for her. If only she didn't want to hear it. She knew how bad of a songwriter he is. Why did she want him to humiliate himself?

Good thing he finished the song in time. The only problem is that he didn't know how to explain it. Maybe he should just tell her how he feels. Yeah, that's what he's going to do. This could either make him the happiest guy in the world, or ruin his life. But who knows? Maybe she feels the same way. Or not. But he will never know until he tried.

As he is sitting in front of her, guitar in hand, he starts to sing. She seems happy with the outcome of the song, weirdly enough, but he didn't care. She might have been satisfied, but there was just one thing that he was thinking about:

_Though I tried my best to make it beautiful and true, I could never make a song as beautiful as you._

…

They walked out of Sonic Boom together; hand in hand with their fingers interlocked, smiling widely as he whispers in her ear…

_And though I tried my best to make it beautiful and true, I could never make a song as beautiful as you. I could never make a _love _song as beautiful as you._

_~X~_

**1) I use to do that all the time. Don't judge me.**

**2) I saw that as a quote somewhere. And yeah I don't own that.**

**3) That's my definition of best friends.**

**A/N: Okay well I hope you guys like it. If you do, please review. It would mean a lot to me! Maybe I would even write more one-shots and stories! Okay well… See ya next time! Possibly! Hopefully I gradually improve at writing as I write more stories, so stick around!**


End file.
